Kurda's Assistant Part 1
by TheDRAGONMASTEROFBERK
Summary: When the Disney Princesses Merida finally gets true love it's not how she expected or with who she expected. After her mom finally gave Merida her freedom and didn't force her to marry her parents knew she was strong and independent enough to live her own life. So when she moves to the USA her life became a bigger adventure and freedom then she thought.


Then minute Merida walked out of the hotel in Salem Massachusetts She was wearing her usual green dress with her sword attached to her waist and her bow and arrows on her back. Of course everyone gave her strange looks except for a blond very handsome man who was wearing all blue gave her curious look.

Kurda: Excuse me miss you look like a very smart, brave, and adventurous girl. What's with the weapons?

Merida: I'm princess Merida from Scotland a princess should be taught to fight. Plus I love artery, I been dreaming of freedom and adventure my whole life and my parents finally let me have it and I hoping to find it here.

Kurda: I think I can help you with that, have you heard of vampires your highness?

Merida: Please call me Merida, yes I read about them, I love books and learning.

" My kind of woman" thought Kurda

Kurda: And what do you have to say about them?

Merida: Everything has a good one and bad one, I'm a good royal and do is my family but I know not all royals are good. It's the same thing with vampires.

Kurda: True I love your answer, my name is Kurda Smault and I'm a good vampire. I live in Vampire Mountain with a lot of other good vampires. I love exploring tunnels and making maps and I also love books and learning. I think it's time to have an assistant to help me who shares my loves and interests. What do you say Merida do you want to become a half vampire and be my assistant?

Merida: I'd love too!

Kurda: Great, follow me back up to your hotel room

They went up and Merida locked the door

Kurda: Now listen carefully, first we have to exchange blood

Merida: That's disgusting

Kurda: I agree, but that's how it's done

Kurda cut their fingertips then pressed their fingers together soon Merida dropped to the floor.

Kurda: Are you okay?

Merida: I feel cold

Kurda: Well that's normal, lick your fingers

She did her cuts healed

Merida: My spit heals?(Kurda gently pulled her to her feet)

Kurda: Yes, now I'm sorry but in order for this to work we need to fake your death so no one including your family. I'll have to give you something to numb you then brake your neck. Then I'll sneak into the funeral home and fix it, then I'll have to dig you up and release you from your coffin. What's a good place where we can do it where I won't get caught but where someone will find you soon?

Merida: I don't know I just moved here a few minutes ago. I don't know the town

Kurda: Then I guess we get to do some site seeing, but leave the sword and bow and arrows. Those kind of weapons are forbidden for vampires anyways if you love arrows you'll have to use an arrow gun.

Merida: Wait, what if we did on the roof early tomorrow morning both the inside and outside pool open at 8AM. Someone's going to come up there eventually.

Kurda: good idea, but is site seeing cancelled than?

Merida: Of course not!(Smiled)

Kurda: Good, better to do it now as a full vampire I can't be in sun light.

Merida put her weapons under the bed in the hotel then they started their tour of Salem Massachusetts. At 7:40AM they went up to the roof Merida drank the stuff that turned her numb and Kurda snapped her neck, left her lying on the floor and flited to Merida's room. At 8AM a lifeguard spotted Merida and was taken to the funeral home by ambulance. Later she was put in the ground on the cemetery.

6:00PM the cemetery

Kurda dug up where she was buried and opened her coffin.

Kurda: Need help(Smiled)

He pulled her out

Kurda: I know you're probably all cramped up but I need you to fill that hole.

Merida: Why can't you just do it?

Kurda: Because every vampire I know including me had to fill their own holes after being buried.

Merida: Fine(Smiled)

She filled the hole

Vampire Mountain the dinner hall(after Darren, Crepsley, Gavner, and Harkat arrived)

Darren looked around for female vampires but he only spotted two one with black hair in a ponytail and one with wild long orange hair.

Gavner: Wondering about the two female vampires? The black hair girl is named Arra Sails and the orange haired girl is named Merida. Merida is a Kurda Smault's assistant, you'll meet Kurda and the girls soon enough.

Darren was hoping to meet Merida she was gorgeous and was falling for her. Then he saw a blond haired vampire walk over to Merida and sat down next to her.

Gavner: That's Kurda Smault, hey Kurda come here(Called him)

Kurda: Hey Gavner and Larten, and who's these two?

Crepsley: The little person is Harkat Molds and the young man is Darren Shan he's my assistant.

Kurda: Pleasure to meet you both, well as the new member of our clan do you care if I give him a tour Larten? Merida and I were going to head to the tunnels anyways.

Crepsley: Of course Kurda, I have meetings with the Princes to get to anyways.

Kurda: Shall we Darren? Merida and I are going to explore the tunnels first then we'll show you around.

Darren: That's totally fine

The three left when they got back the last place they showed Darren was where the games are.

Kurda: Vanez this is our new member Darren Shan, Darren this is Vanez Blain he's in charge of the games.

Vanez: Very nice to meet you Darren, come you three come watch

The three sat down and watched Arra Sails on the bars and it didn't take long for her to win.

Darren: So is Kurda also your dad?

Merida: I love him so much he's definitely like a father to me. But no just his assistant, vampire's even half ones like you can't have children.

Kurda: I love you too Mer(He out his arm around her and kissed her on the forehead)

Darren: So you must be close with Arra with her being the only other girl vampire here?

Merida: Are you kidding she hates me! She loved being not only the toughest bravest girl of Vampire Mountain but the only girl period. Then I came along and she despised me ever since. She doesn't hurt me or anything we just stay away from each other and don't talk.

Merida: Speak of the devil(Got up and left to go take a shower as Arra came over)

Arra: I'm surprised you're here Kurda

Kurda: Just cause I value strength of the mind doesn't mean I think we should be defenseless or that I can't watch the games.

Arra: I just hope we get more than brains from you when you become a prince.

Kurda: I hope when become a prince you'll finally shake my hand?

Arra: No, I follow and obey you just like I followed and obeyed Merida since she became the first vampire princess. But I will never shake the hand of someone who refuses to take part in the games. And who the new guy?

Kurda: Darren Shan, Larten's assistant

Arra: Welcome to Vampire Mountain

She left as Merida came back

Merida: By the way to answer your question to who is my best friend here I don't have one yet.

Crepsley: Darren it's time for you to meet the prince's

The Prince hall

Paris: So why did you blood him Larten?

Crepsley: Because he stole my spider, it was meant to be a punishment.

Arrow: I can't say I disagree with you punishing a thief. We must do same thing to Darren as we did to Merida, he must take the trials.

Mika: I suggest as the second newest member Merida be the one to train him. Your first trial starts tomorrow.

Everyone left

Darren: So you had to take the trials too when Kurda blooded you?

Merida: Yes, they have a rule about blooding children and when he blooded me three years ago I was only sixteen. I won all my trials so I'll be happy to help you. Also just so you know when they call me princess it's not just cause I got chosen they mean literally. I'm a princess from Scotland I moved to the United States to get freedom and adventure.

Darren: Well you definitely got that(Laughed)

Merida: You got that right(Laughed)

Darren: So these trials how hard are they? If they get to hard I can quit right? If I fail that's it right?

Kurda: The prince's should have explained what the trials were! Charna's Guts!

Darren: Why what's wrong?

Gavner: The trials are very dangerous Darren and if you fail without dying you'll be taken to the Hall of Death and dropped on the stakes till you're dead.(Put her hands on Darren's shoulders)

The hall of price's

Darren put his hand in the bag and pulled out a stone with the number 10 on it.

Paris: The water maze(Called)

Merida trained Darren by going out of the mountain at night and taking him to a nearby pond and making him keep his head under until he felt his head exploding.

Merida: When you're in the maze and your head feels like that and you can't breathe you'll be tempted to panic and go faster but you must avoid both. And remember you'll also have to drag a big heavy rock which might get caught on corners sometimes but relax when it does.

The water maze room

Everyone came to watch Darren Merida blindfolded him so he wouldn't know where the vampires dropped him off. As soon as the vampires were gone and the water started he removed his blindfold and started walking. After an hour the water was almost up to the top Darren hit two dead ends and hallucinated the exit three times. After three hours of losing track of the way he was supposed to go he found the exit he he swam towards it but as he got closer the rock got stuck in a crack. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get it out. " I'm not going to die in this maze" he thought to himself as he looked at the door. Luckily he was close enough where his arm could reach the button so he pressed it and all the water gushed out. From where he was stuck though two vampires had to go into the maze to get his wet and unconscious body. After they dragged him out all the vampires gathered around him. Crepsley pushed through the crowd and crouched next to Darren.

Crepsley: Come on Darren come on Darren don't die on me please, breath(said worriedly as he pushed on his stomach)

After five pushes water came out of Darren's coughing mouth.

Crepsley: Darren you're okay you're okay(Said thankfully as he rubbed Darren's back who was still coughing)

Darren tried to stand but he was so water logged that he fell making Crepsley catch him.

Crepsley: Easy boy easy(Kept his arms around his waist so he doesn't fall again)

As he started hallucinating he looked at Merida.

Darren: Annie(Said happily as he smiled)

Then he passed out in Crepsley's arms later when Darren woke up in his hammock he saw Harkat starring at him

Harkat: Morning sleeping beauty

Darren laughed

Darren: I'm alive right I'm not dreaming?

Harkat: You are very much alive, do you remember anything?

Darren: I remember going into the maze but not coming out or anything after coming out.

Merida: You called me Annie than passed out(Walked in and walked over to him handing him a glass of blood)

Merida: I figured you didn't want water after almost drowning, who's Annie?

Darren took a drink

Darren: Thanks, Annie's my little sister

Merida: I have little siblings I had to leave too, my 3 triplet brothers Haymish, Hubert, and Harris.

Crepsley: Hey Darren I know you just woke up but you don't get long to rest before you have to pick your trials, come on you two.

Darren drank the rest of the blood then him, Merida, and Harkat followed Crepsley.

The hall of princes

Darren pulled a stone out and handed it to Paris

Paris: Number 2 the hall of flames

After that Merida trained Darren by holding a lighter to Darren's arms and legs.

Darren: Stop please(Cried)

Merida: Sorry Darren but this is exactly what you're going to feel in the hall of flames maybe even worse.

Once Darren's arms and legs were red Merida stopped.

Merida: In the hall of flames you have both fire balls and walls shooting out of the floors and walls. You have to be quick when you dodge them and don't let yourself get cornered. You'll be barefoot and only in shorts, you'll be tempted to use your spit right away but don't save it for later. Your ears is what will save you.

" This is your second task and you got lucky on the first, make a move in case you die" Darren thought. Darren leaned in

Darren: Can my spit save me from the fires of love?

Merida: No it can not

They kissed deeply

Merida: You know this means I can no longer be your coach. I'm going to have to get you someone else.

Darren: That's fine, it's worth you being my girlfriend

The hall of flames

Darren walked into the middle of the room after the doors shut. Before Darren could prepare his hearing a fire ball hit him in the middle of his back causing him to cry out in pain. It was third degree burn but no serious damage or injury. He prepared his hearing this time there was a wall of fire that was going to shoot out right where he is standing. He avoided it by quickly running to the right corner. The only red/orange flame he wanted to see was Merida's and Crepsley's hair. Darren moved quickly remembering Merida telling him be careful about getting trapped because of fire walls. " I hope I live to see who's going to replace Merida as my coach" Darren laughed in his head. After 3 hours the heat was so intense it was making him dizzy and made it hard to breathe. But thankfully as soon as that started happening the trial was over. The doors opened two vampires followed by Crepsley walked in Darren's dizziness got worse to the point where he couldn't stander breath and he started having a panic attack so he fell to his stomach.

Crepsley: Darren are you okay?(Asked worriedly as he ran over to him)

Darren: I'm dizzy I'm dizzy and I can't breathe(gasped)

Crepsley: Hang on(Said worriedly as he picked him up and carried him out)

The doctors and everyone was amazed that Darren was able to dodge every fire ball and wall except the fire ball to the back. They only had to heal his back and stop his panic attack. After he was helped Crepsley walked in as the doctors walked out.

Darren: Crepsley(Whispered)

Crepsley: You're okay now Darren(Rubbed his forehead)

Crepsley: Here(Handed him a drink of water)

Darren took a sip

Darren: Thank you, I have to go straight to the hall of princes don't I?

Crepsley: Yes, put your arm around my waist I'll help you walk

Crepsley helped Darren up and helped him walk to the hall when he got there he pulled a stone out of the bag and handed it to Paris.

Paris; Number 16, the blooded bores

Arrow: We have good news Darren, tonight is the start of the Festival of the Dead which runs all week. During that time nothing but the festival will be going on including the trials. The festival starts at 8 and the day after the festival ends is when you do your trial. That day off we suggest you do your training for the trial.

Mika: Which brings us to your new coach, Merida told us about her and your situation.

The audience muttered

Paris: The situation is Merida and Darren are dating

The audience cheered and whistled

Merida: Three more trials after this one Darren than it will be over, hang in there.

Arrow: That's it everyone, Darren stay, I have something I want to talk to you about.

Everyone left and Darren followed Arrow into a corner so they could talk privately.

Arrow: Has Larten explained what the vampire version of marriage is?

Darren: No

Arrow: When two vampires want to be lovers and choose to marry we call it " mating". It means without the wedding part two vampires stand before us princes and all of Vampire Mountain and agree to be mates for a century. After a century you just let us know whether you two still want to be mates or not. My point of telling you this as I tell everyone vampire who falls in love during their trials, Darren do it ask Merida to be your mate. Hopefully you'll get lucky and live through all your trials but if you don't and you die without being Merida's mate you'll regret it. On the date after the festival is over after you training ask her to be your mate.

After that Darren went to his room and slept until 2PM when he woke up Seba walked in.

Seba: Good you're awake, you still sore?

Darren: Very

Seba: Follow me and don't mention this to anyone

Darren followed Seba in to the tunnels until they got to one filled with spiders.

Darren: Their like Madam Octa

Seba: Yes, there called Ba'Halen's Spiders

Darren: So what are we doing here?

Seba: Too help your pain, spider webs have amazing healing properties and help with pain. But you must promise to not tell anyone or they will chase the spiders away trying to get the webs all the time.

Darren: I promise

Seba: Kneel and take off your shirt

Darren did, Seba sprinkled spider webs onto Darren's burn on his back. When Seba was done Darren put back on his shirt and stood up.

Seba: There now you can enjoy the festival

They left, that night when the festival started it was Darren stepped into a much weirder would. The band sucked and the dancing was horrible but it beat fighting for his life in a trail. Even though the spider webs worked he still didn't feel like doing anything yet so he took a seat Merida sat next to him.

Merida: I know weird right, I felt the same during my trials. I'd say let's ditch but we would be insulting them and would not be so popular anymore. Plus as a vampire princess I'm obligated to attend.

The howling contest was starting

Merida: Come on at least do this with me(Grabbed his hand)

They joined the group him and Merida didn't last long because they were still half vampires. But Merida laughed about the event anyways and did it for fun. In the end it was some vampire named Andy Jensen and he started being called something weird but Darren didn't hear what it was because he and Merida were sitting back down.

Gavner: Hey Merida how's it going?(Walked over and kissed her hand)

Merida: Great(He sat down on the other side of her)

Darren: So you and Gavner know each other?

Merida: Darren I'm a vampire princess I pretty much know everyone(Laughed)

Merida: But Gavner and Larten are the first vampires Kurda introduced me too. We became close right away.

Darren: I thought you said you don't have any best friends yet(Laughed)

Merida: I don't, were definitely close but I haven't met anyone at all that I could call best friend. Who's yours?

Darren: Well like you I am also close to Kurda, Gavner, and Crepsley. Crepsley's been like a father to me I'm proud to be his assistant and to admit I love him a lot. But my best friend since we started hanging out when I've arrived here is Harkatt Molds.

Merida: whose Harkatt Molds? Is he that little person?

Gavner: Yes, he came with us, that's why I came over here I think you should meet him. You keep saying that there's no vampire you've been able to call best friend. Well I think that's because your destiny isn't to be best friends with a vampire.

Gavner stood up and held out his hand

Gavner: Come on

Merida: I'll see you later Darren(He pulled her too her feet)

They left to go to Darren and Harkatt's room, on the day after the festival was finally over Darren was catching some sleep before he would have to start his training with Arra. But it wasn't very good sleep since the nightmare he was having was painful.

Dream Steve: Is this your precious girlfriend(Seized Merida by the throat pulling her to her feet)

Dream Steve: She's pretty, I wonder if she's pretty in death too(Held a knife against her throat)

He slit her throat killing her

Darren: Screamed(Woke up and sat up panting)

Harkatt: Darren! Are you okay(Asked worriedly as he ran over to Darren's hammock)

Darren: I'm not sure, horrible dream, where's Merida?

Harkatt: She and the princes are in their usual meetings, but she should be done soon. She was planning on coming to see you.

Arra: In the meantime is time to train lover boy(Walked in)

She threw him a spear

Arra: Were going to spar, pretend I'm one of the bores

They fought for two hours

Arra: Well done

She left and Merida walked in

Merida: Hey how did the training go?

Darren: Good(He sat down in the hammock)

Merida: Hey there's the cutest creature I ever seen(Picked Harkat up and hugged him tight)

Harkatt: Oh stop it(Laughed)

Darren: Whoa I see you two are getting along(Laughed)

Merida: Yep, I finally met my best friend, Harkatt's amazing he reminds me of my brothers(Put Harkatt down)

Merida: You know Larten told me what happened with you and your ex best friend Steve. I'm sorry to hear about that, but now you and I both have Harkatt as our best friend and you have me as your girlfriend. Plus you have Larten as your new father, Gavner, and you have Kurda just like I do. You're not alone and are much loved.

Darren: Thanks babe, you made me feel better(Grabbed her hand)

They kissed

Merida: Anytime

Darren: I pray I make it through all of my trails but in case I don't I need to ask this. Merida will you marry me?

Merida: Yes(Cried happily as she jumped into his arms)

On the day of Darren's trail he was standing in the pit, spear ready, remembering what Merida said yesterday, and remembered their wedding that took place before his trial.

Paris: You ready Darren?

Darren: Ready

The blooded bore's were released it took a few minutes for them to notice Darren but when they did they charged at him. He jumped out of the way while scratching one of their eyes with his spear making it blind instantly. But he only got out of the way of the one he blinded the other sent him flying against the wall making him drop his spear. The half blind bore stepped on the spear before the other bore could charge at him he rolled and grabbed the pieces of the broken spear. Luckily both end were sharpe he drove the unpointy end through the not half blind bore killing it. The half blind bore jumped on him before it could do anything someone yelled and a dead bore was laying onto of him until he pushed himself out from underneath it. Harkatt was standing next to him and he helped him to his feet angry shouts started some of them yelling for a re-trail some of them asking for both his and Harkatt's deaths.

Mika: Silence(Yelled)

Everyone shut up

Arrow: Listen everyone the little person is not part of our laws so no he will not be put to death. As for a re-trail since it's not Darren's fault that he failed a re-trail is a possibility but us princes and generals will have a meeting about it and make a decision.

While the meeting was going on Darren sat in his room with Harkatt scared to death.

Harkatt: I'm sorry I brought this upon you but I couldn't let you die. You are my best friend like Merida and I couldn't live with her heart broken from losing her husband. Plus Mr. Tiny told me that someday I would find out who I use to be before I became a little person and that you are the one that is supposed to help me.

Darren: it's okay Harkatt I get your reasons and I'm grateful, I just hope that I get a re-trial I rather die in a trial then on the pit of stakes.

Kurda: Hey Larten and Gavner are fighting really hard for you in there and they let me bring Merida to see you. How you holding up?(Walked in with Merida)

Darren: Not good

Merida: I'm sorry Darren I tried everything I could to fight for you in there but to be honest it's not looking good in there(Sat down next to Darren with Kurda)

Kurda: Harkatt can you cover for us?

Harkatt: Cover for what?

Kurda: We need to run I won't let be put to death and if Merida stays they'll know she's covering for me and they'll punish her. They can't put her to death since she's a princess but it's still better if you come with us Merida.

The three took off into the tunnels after a while they started hearing footsteps. It was just Gavner

Gavner: You idiots! Whose idea was it to run?

Kurda: Mine, I won't let Darren be killed and I won't leave Merida behind. Besides she's his wife now she should go with him.

Gavner: I'm not happy that you three ran but I don't want Darren dead either. I will help

Merida: How did you find us?

Gavner: Blood(Pointed at Darren's shoulder)

Darren: Damn I must have gotten cut when I was fighting the bore

Kurda: Come on

After a while of walking they heard voices

Gavner: Stay here I'll check it out

He did then came back

Gavner: Vampanese

Kurda: Darren you and Merida go live your lives we'll fight them. Go!

The two took off in opposite directions but after five minutes Merida and Darren stopped.

Darren: I can't leave Kurda and Gavner

Merida: Neither can I

They went back and watched the fight the two were doing really good. In two minutes Kurda stabbed someone in the stomach but as Merida and Darren stood there frozen it wasn't a Vampanese it was Gavner. Without a care that Vampanese were still there they ran to their bleeding friend as he slid to the floor and grabbed his hands.

Gavner: Merida Darren(Coughed up blood)

Merida: Gavner stay with us please don't die(Sobbing hard)

Gavner: Darren I'm sorry if my snoring kept you awake Merida keep Darren alive you'll never find anyone meant for you more than Darren.(Said weakly and in pain)

He died

Darren: Traitor(Yelled angrily as him and Merida stood up)

Merida: How could you!? I loved you! I loved you both!(Crying hard)

A Vampanese: Let's kill them

Kurda: No! They stay alive! They will come to our side.

Merida: No you stay the hell away from me!(Pointing an arrow at him with her bow)

Darren: Come on(Grabbed her hand and took off)

They ran as fast as they could while the Vampanese and Kurda chased after them. They stopped when they got to a river.

Darren: We have no choice, we'll be fine I promise, hang onto me tight and don't let go.

Merida put her arms around him as he held her tight, he jumped but Kurda grabbed his other wrist.

Kurda: Merida Darren please just let me explain I had no choice(Begged)

Darren: Let us go now!

Kurda: Don't be stupid you'll both die, let me pull you up please(Begged)

Darren: Even in death may we be triumphant(Yelled)

Kurda: Merida Darren no(Yelled worriedly as Darren and her vanished into the water and was carried away)

It's been almost a week since Merida's and Darren's encounter with Kurda and the Vampanese and Gavner's death. Since than they have been naked and has been looked after by wolves. But they can't stay away forever, today is the day Kurda is supposed to become a prince and they need to stop it. They also need to tell everyone that Kurda killed Gavner and has let Vampanese in Vampire Mountain. That's why there at Vampire Mountain now getting ready to talk to Seba to get his help Darren knocked on the wall.

Seba: I said give me a minute Vanez

He turned around and was totally speechless when he saw Darren and Merida standing there dirty and half naked with flower sacks tied around their privates.

Seba: Merida Darren what?(Sat down)

Darren: Hey Seba(They smiled)

Seba: What happened?! Where have you two been?!

Merida: You might want to keep sitting down for this

Merida explained everything and Seba's head was spinning

Seba: That traitor! What are we going to do the ceremony is soon?(Said angrily)

Darren: We have a plan

The Hall of Princes

Kurda went up the steps and kneeled

Darren: Stop(Yelled as he ran in with Merida)

Everyone stopped and gasped

Crepsley: Darren(Cried happily as he held out his arms)

Darren: Not now later(Whispered)

Merida: Kurda is a traitor I and Darren witnessed him kill Gavner Purl and let Vampanese in Vampire Mountain.

There was some confused and angry yells a few Vampanese that were in the hall with Kurda seized them and tried to attack them. Merida flipped them before the Vampanese could seize them again a couple of guards seized the Vampanese and pulled them out.

Paris: Everyone silence(Yelled)

It went quiet

Mika: Kurda is what they're saying true?

Kurda: It is

There was some gasps in the room

Arrow: Guards seize him, we'll have another meeting in an hour and hear Kurda explain himself.

Seba: Until than can I please make sure Darren and Merida get something to eat?

Paris: Of course, and let them take a shower and get them new clothes

After a shower Darren and Merida put on new clothes. Darren in shirt and pants and Merida in a long sleeve blue dress, they went down to the dinner hall and ate happily. Harkatt walked in and sat down next to them.

Harkatt: You're back(Said happily hugging them)

Crepsley walked in and sat down across from them.

Crepsley: I'm not happy that you ran but I understand your reasons(Grabbed his hand)

Darren: Thank you and I'm sorry

Crepsley: its okay, Merida I'm sorry you were hurt by the man that took you in.

Merida: Thank you

The Hall of Princes

Kurda walked up to the steps in chains and kneeled Merida couldn't stop crying knowing that she was betrayed by someone she loved so much and no matter the outcome today she was going to lose someone she loved so much. So Darren had to hold her.

Mika: Explain yourself

Kurda: What Darren and Merida said is true, I wanted vampires and vampanese to have peace with each other again. When I became prince I was going to let the Vampanese take over the Stone of Blood and Vampire Mountain.

A vampire: So you wanted us all to become monsters and kill humans when we drink from them?!

Kurda: No that was never my intention that was something I wanted to change when we had peace between the two clans again. Too many of us don't even care anymore that the Vampanese are still our brothers and sisters and rather kill them. I want to end that!

Arrow: And what about the Vampanese lord?

Kurda: Some of the Vampanese are just as scared of having a Vampanese lord as we are. I was hoping we could join them and stop the Vampanese lord. I'm a very sorry about Gavner I never wanted to kill him but he would of told everyone Vampanese were in the mountain before I could do anything.

Paris: I admire your courage and believe you had good intentions Kurda but you still betrayed a lot of us including Darren and your own assistant and daughter Merida. We have more reasons to send you to death than not. Does anyone have anything to say on Kurda's behalf that might make us change our minds? Give us good enough reasons and we might banish him from Vampire Mountain instead of kill him.

Darren felt like he should say something but at the same time Kurda hurt him and especially hurt Merida far beyond pain and took away someone they both loved dearly. So he decided to stay silent and so did everyone else.

Mika: That's settled than, Kurda Smault you will not become a prince. Tonight you will be sent to the Hall of Stakes.

Arrow: Until than we all will attack the Vampanese that are in the mountain and Darren and Merida will lead us.

In the tunnels

The fight between vampires and vampanese started and the vampires were doing well. Merida was doing an amazing job with her bow and arrows as usual. The battle was half way over when Darren saw Arra who was facing a Vampanese get stabbed by him in the stomach. She fell to the knees losing a lot of blood. Darren quickly ran over and stabbed him in the head with his knife killing him. All the Vampanese were dead and Arra was put on a stretcher.

Arra: Larten don't let them kill Darren let him live promise me(Coughed up blood)

Crepsley: I promise(Crying)

Arra: And Merida loss the only farther she had since becoming a vampire. Promise me you'll take her in as your assistant and child as well.

Crepsley: I promise(Crying)

Arra died that night Merida and Darren went to Gavner's and Arra's funerals but could not bring themselves to go to Kurda's execution. So they held each other while laying on Darren's bed crying. After a while of crying they fell asleep in each other's arms until they were woken up by Crepsley in the morning.

Crepsley: Hey sorry guys but Darren the meeting is soon come on

The three and Harkatt walked to the hall and the four walked up to the steps.

Crepsley: I'm not leaving Darren's side(Taking Darren's hand)

Merida: Me either(Taking Darren's other hand)

Harkatt: Me either(Taking Merida's other hand)?

Seba: Larten-

Paris: its fine Seba, you three may stay, let's get the meeting started.

Mika: So Kurda asked you to run and asked Merida to go with you and you took the offer?

Darren: Yes

Arrow: And Harkatt was covering for you?

Darren: Yes

Paris: You know the punishment for running away from the trials?

Darren: Yes

Crepsley: No!(Yelled)

Seba: Larten calm down

Crepsley: No! I won't let you kill my assistant! I made a promise to Arra that not only I would keep Darren alive but take Merida as my assistant also in favor of Darren and so she would have someone looking after her who loves her. She was only blooded three years ago like Darren she still a half vampire and has lots to learn. And she only became an assistant three years ago she needs someone and Gavner and Kurda is gone. I'm the only one left besides Darren and Harkatt the she knows and that she's close to and that loves her. You are not talking her husband away from her also, you kill Darren you have to kill me too.

Merida was crying happily after hearing that Crepsley promised to take her in also as his assistant and child.

Merida: Me too

Harkatt: Me too

Mika: Larten calm down and let us finish!

Arrow: Are intention is not to kill Darren, in fact we plan on doing the same thing to him as we did to Merida.

Darren: What?(Confused)

Paris: Who can't be touched by death no matter what law they break?

Crepsley: You don't mean-

Mika: That's exactly what we mean Larten

Arrow: Darren, become a prince, it's either that or being dragged to the hall of stakes.

Darren: I'll do it, under one condition, I'm still Crepsley's assistant.

Paris: Of course, we wouldn't have it any other way, Larten will stay here and advise and help you.

Crepsley: Prince or not I will always be your master and farther. And now I will also advise and help Merida and be her father and master like Kurda was.

Mika: Of course

Arrow: Please welcome our new prince everyone Darren Shan. His ceremony will be tonight.

All the vampires cheered and clapped that night at Darren's ceremony he put his hands on the Stone of Blood putting his blood in. Everyone chanted his name while carrying him through the halls. When they finally put him down he got some sleep after drinking with everyone until his first meeting sitting in his chair as a prince. It was going fine until Mr. Tiny walked in clapping.

Mr. Tiny: So young Shan is a prince now just like Princess Merida how wonderful. Hello Merida.

Paris: Mr. Tiny, what can we help you with?

Mr. Tiny: I'm here to tell you the Vampanese lord is finally born

There were fearful mutters

Darren: Who is it?

Mr. Tiny: Now now Mr. Shan you know I can't reveal that, but I can reveal the destined hunters who are meant to track him down, find him, and destroy him. They are Darren Shan, Larten Crepsley, Princess Merida, and Vancha March. No one else can help them unless you're not a vampire. Which brings me to this, Harkatt I'm guessing you want to stay with Darren and Merida?

Harkatt: Yes

Mr. Tiny: I thought so, your hunt starts today and you have three chances to kill him. I make no promises you'll all stay alive and if you fail the Vampanese will take over the world and the world and all the vampires will come to an end. No Vampanese can kill any of you unless they're the Vampanese lord unless you fail. Good day and good luck.

He left and soon so did Harkatt, Merida, Crepsley, and Darren to begin their journey and find Vancha March.

(Too be continued)


End file.
